


once upon a dream

by humanluke



Series: escort AU [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke wakes up with ashton.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: escort AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084829
Kudos: 2





	once upon a dream

The sun is streaming in through the windows slowly, cascading over Luke. Ashton’s been awake for probably about 20 minutes now, just admiring him as time moves slowly between the two of them. For the first time since they’d started this whole thing, Ashton can actually hold onto Luke, call him his. Ever since he’d come bursting through the door the night of his latest movie premiere, proclamations on his tongue, Ashton was convinced all of this was some sort of dream. But Luke was still here. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon (or at least he hoped so).

Luke stirs a little bit, oceanic blues fluttering open. He looked otherworldly with the way that the sunlight was shining over his curls from the crack in the curtain. Ashton thinks briefly he’d like to take this moment and bottle it up for the rest of his life, put it up on his mental shelf and use it to get through the harder days. Luke smiles softly when his gaze meets Ashton’s, and Ashton returns the smile, the amount of adoration for one another palpable.

“Morning,” Luke says softly, and his voice is rough around the edges with sleep. The sound of it warms Ashton to the core, and he’s certain his smile is trying to break from the confines of his face as he looks at him. “Someone’s extra happy this morning.”

“Just glad to have you here,” Ashton replies, his own voice gravelly from disuse. “Did you sleep well?” He reaches over to brush some of the golden curls from Luke’s eyes. Luke’s eyes flutter shut slowly, leaning into Ashton’s touch with a soft smile as he relishes the moment for a beat.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I always sleep well in your bed. It’s like sleeping on a cloud.” He gives him a soft laugh, rolling over onto his back as he stretches out a little bit. Ashton watches him, eyes drinking in the sights of every exposed inch of skin that comes into his view. Ashton isn’t sure if he’ll ever get used to the sight of Luke in his bed like this. Sure, he’s been occupying it for months now, but not like this. Before he was working, it was a mutual agreement of sorts. Now, he was here of his own volition, because he truly wanted to be. He wasn’t there for a paycheck. He was there for something more. And whether or not it was going to stick, he could only hope, but things were good right now. Luke had chosen him over everything else, and that meant everything to him. “What about you?”

“Well, I’m glad that you sleep well here,” he says with a gentle laugh. “I always sleep better when I have you here by my side, you know. So I slept pretty well. Until the sunlight woke me up, that is.” Luke gives him a little smile, rolling back over to face him. Ashton leans in a little bit, pressing a delicate kiss to Luke’s cheek with a grin. “Probably should have made sure that my curtains were closed all the way. But seeing you here with me made it worth it.” Luke melts into Ashton’s touch a little bit, sighing at the feeling of his lips sliding over his cheek.

“I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else,” he says matter-of-factly, sliding his hand into Ashton’s tousled caramel hair. “You know, I dreamt about you last night.” Ashton arches an eyebrow at him, intrigued as he slides an arm around Luke’s bare waist, pulling him closer.

“What did you dream about?” he inquires, smiling softly at him. Luke slides his other hand into Ashton’s hair, pulling him a little bit closer to him with a gentle shrug.

“Just about a lazy morning like this,” he says with a tiny quirk of his mouth, and Ashton feels his heart swell a little bit as he leans into his touch, Luke’s fingers idly playing with the gentle curl of his hair. “This is the life I’ve always dreamt about, and here I am. Living it.” Ashton can feel something tugging at him in his chest, at his heartstrings, that he could even begin to be anything that Luke would dream about. Luke, who was the sun personified in a person, all smiles and coy touches and emanating warmth.

“I’m glad I could give you something you’ve dreamt about, Luke,” Ashton says softly, and Luke just smiles in return, leaning in and kissing the words out of his mouth, everything between them forgotten as their hands tangle in each other’s hair and their dreams get lost in gentle hands and hushed tones as they become one once again.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
